


You Love Me, Right?

by Tortellini



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Phil Lester, Lunch, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Phil Lester, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Running, Sandwiches, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dan Howell comes in from a run, and demands a sandwich. Phil can never say no to him after all, so complete fluff ensues.Oneshot/drabble





	You Love Me, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Meat

"I'm hungry." Dan Howell says, striding into the kitchen. He's a good-looking boy with shaggy dark hair and warm brown eyes; now he's simply dressed in a t-shirt and running shorts, his sneakers hanging by the cord in his hand. Phil, the other guy in the room, rolls his eyes. Unlike the younger man, his are a bright blue. He's Dan's best friend.

"Good to know, Dan. It's so relevant."

"It is to me." Dan grins casually and sits down with a light  _ plop! _ next to Phil. The latter stiffens, and suddenly notices all the tiny--miniscule, really--things about him.

The way his eyebrows turn up when he smiles. The lovely odd bronze to his skin. And now, the way a light sheen of sweat glistens off his forehead and his bare arms...it looks hot, not weird, by the way.

Did Phil forget to mention he's in love with him? Oops. Well he is.

"Make me a sandwich."

"And why would I do that?" Phil says, as smooth as ever. But he gets up and goes to the counter anyway, opening the top cupboard for the plates. "Damn..." he mutters, blushing--they were too high up, and he tries standing on his tiptoes but he's still too short. A low chuckle sounds in his ear, and Dan reaches over him, easily taking the plate from up high. Phil sighs softly and gets out the bread.

"What sorta sandwich?"

"Baloney!" Dan grins happily. Phil rolls his eyes and gets out the meat too.

"...we coulda just used your plate, y'know," Dan says suddenly. Phil jumps and then looks at him, frowning slightly. "Instead of a new one."

"I know what you're gonna say. Save the polar bears and global warming and all that."

Dan smirks. "Uh, no...I just meant it'd save time." Phil snorts, quickly finishing the sandwich before handing it to his...to Dan.

"Thanks, Philly." Phil rolls his eyes again as Dan starts to eat. Subconsciously, he made it just how he likes it: baloney, with cheese and just a dash of spicy mustard... "Mmm."

Phil can't help but smile.

"Hey. You should come running with me sometime." Dan says offhandedly, still mostly focused on eating.

"Oh? And why would I do that?" Phil repeats jokingly.

Dan stops and wipes his mouth. Then his eyes lock on Phil's. His deep brown eyes, now suddenly completely serious and intense. They make Phil pause and swallow.

"Because you love me." he murmurs, and he smiles gently.


End file.
